Question: How many positive integers $n$ satisfy\[\dfrac{n+1000}{70} = \lfloor \sqrt{n} \rfloor?\](Recall that $\lfloor x\rfloor$ is the greatest integer not exceeding $x$.)
$\textbf{(A) } 2 \qquad\textbf{(B) } 4 \qquad\textbf{(C) } 6 \qquad\textbf{(D) } 30 \qquad\textbf{(E) } 32$

First notice that the graphs of $(n+1000)/70$ and $\sqrt[]{n}$ intersect at 2 points. Then, notice that $(n+1000)/70$ must be an integer. This means that n is congruent to $50 \pmod{70}$.
For the first intersection, testing the first few values of $n$ (adding $70$ to $n$ each time and noticing the left side increases by $1$ each time) yields $n=20$ and $n=21$. Estimating from the graph can narrow down the other cases, being $n=47$, $n=50$. This results in a total of $\boxed{6}$ cases.